Such articles of manufacture have at least one front portion, a back portion, and a stand-up or so-called bed bottom with at least one bottom flap and, if desired, a closure flap. These articles are manufactured on machines having several stations for the production of precreases, for the cutting of certain contours, and for the application of an adhesive, as well as for folding and severing of the articles from a continuous web of materials or for the respective operational steps to be performed on precut individual blanks. Regardless whether the articles are 20 manufactured of a continuous web or of precut blanks, the articles may be prepared with or without side folds or side pleats. The gluing may be made along side pleats or along a center strip. Further, these articles comprise a folded and glued square or rectangular stand-up bottom which is also referred to as bed bottom or cross-bottom. During the production the precut blank or the web material is first precreased and precut to the extent necessary followed by adhesive application, folding, severing, to prepare a tubular or hose shaped blank which finally is closed at its bottom. For this purpose the apparatus for manufacturing such articles comprises several stations which are arranged in sequence with due regard to the steps that the particular station is performing so that all stations can cooperate. Especially the station for producing the bed bottom or stand-up bottom is complicated in its structural components and hence involved so that it is difficult to produce the same high production numbers per minute as is possible in the other stations of the apparatus. In other words, the bottom forming station constitutes the weak link in the chain of stations of the entire apparatus because heretofore it was not possible to operate the bottom forming and closing station as fast as the other stations.